Right Now and Much Later
by Ardently Indeed
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries Universe. After talking to Jane at a party about her lack of physical contact with her boyfriend, Lizzie confronts Darcy, things get heated, and a few significant words are said from a marble floor. Graphic-ish physical content, just for you lovely folks. R&R away.


Things aren't moving fast enough for Lizzie, so she does something about it.

One day I'll catch every typo. Today is not that day. Though I'm sure I'll find them after publishing this, hoorah, hoorah.

Review if you liked it and maybe I'll write others.

* * *

"So have you… the two of you, that is…"

Lizzie sipped her champagne, rolled her lips between her teeth. Wide-eyed Jane glanced over her shoulder, checking for uninvited third party listeners.

The younger swallowed, glanced at William Darcy.

"Nope."

"Not yet?"

Lizzie's jaw tightened. "Nope."

Jane leaned closer, cradling her champagne flute by her cheek.

"Oh, I apologize for being surprised, Lizzie, it's just, well, you're a very, um, _physical _person."

She stared at the far wall. "One physical person in a relationship does not fucking make."

"_Lizzie!" _Jane hissed. "Really! That's not proper."

"Oh, my God, Jane, I am so sick of proper. He's so damn proper! It was two weeks before I even got my tongue in his mouth! I know that he's old fashioned and I get that he wants to take it slow, to make every phase _mean_ something, but he is such a tease!"

"Really, could you at least keep your voice down?" Jane said, rubbing Lizzie's silk-clad arm. "You two will get there. When you're ready, you'll get there."

"Three months, Jane," Lizzie said, glaring across the room at her boyfriend. "I've _been _ready, but instead we've had three months of kissing on leather couches and touching over fabric and I'll be damned if that isn't it."

"Wait, so… so how far?"

Her lip twisted as she looked into her empty glass.

"Second base."

"Seriously, that's it?"

"And only twice."

Jane draped her arm around her sisters shoulders and they looked across the crowded room where Darcy and Bing Lee entertained a crowd of high ranking Pemberley Digital reps. Bing glanced over, beamed at Jane, and nudged his friend. Darcy looked up, caught Lizzie's eye, and did that quick soft smile that meant quite a lot more than the unlearned observer could tell.

"I love him, Jane, I really do, but if I don't get in his pants soon I'll lose my mind."

"Lizzie, you know I'm, uh, not really the person to consult about this kind of thing."

"Charlotte's far away and there's no way in Hell I'm going to Lydia about this, so you'll have to do, dear."

Lizzie sighed. Jane kissed her forehead.

"Need more alcohol?"

"Please, God, yes."

* * *

Lizzie was glad Will had taken his car; she didn't want any limo drivers listening in on this particular conversation. Four flutes of champagne sat heavy in her head, her arms, most notably her gut. As Will downshifted his Beamer, she tried very, very hard not to notice that his hand was in reaching distance of her panties. Lacey panties, in fact. She'd been dressing well beneath her blouses and pencil skirts for the past month in case something was to happen.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Will, pull over."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just pull over."

And then they were in an empty parking lot, airplanes blinking in the dark overhead, and he waited quietly for her to tell him whatever was the trouble.

"William, we need to have sex."

His eyebrows shot up and he leaned back.

"Lizzie, what?"

"Now."

"Now? Here?"

"The backseat is big enough, we'll manage."

"Lizzie, you've been drinking and you're clearly not thinking well–"

"Nuh-uh, Will, this is not just a tonight thought, this is a the-past-six-weeks thought. This is long overdue. I love you, you love me, so please for God's sake can you just bone me?"

"Certainly not if you put it like that!"

"Will, I have not had sex in _two and a half years,_ get in me now!"

"Lizzie, this is completely wrong, can't we at least wait until you're sober?"

"I'm plenty sober! Get your pants off!"

"Elizabeth!"

"William Darcy, when is the last time you slept with anyone?"

He blinked at her. "Three years ago."

"HA! No excuses, strip!"

"You can't be serious," he said, but she was already climbing over the central panel into his lap and tipping his head back.

"Lizzie, you're drunk, you're very, very drunk."

She breathed on his earlobe.

"I'm not that drunk, Lydia made me a heavyweight."

"Well that's comforting," he said, but then her tongue slipped in his ear, her hands onto his neck, and he tried not to let his hands roam over her waist.

"Lizzie," he warned.

"Damn it, Will, you're killing me!" she sighed, sitting back against the steering wheel. "Is it such an impossible request? Such an absurd notion that I sleep with my boyfriend? What's it gonna take to get your dick in me?"

"Less vulgar language, for one," he scowled. "For another, is it so _absurd _a notion that I want my girlfriend, whom I love, lest you forget, to be sober when we first do anything that could alter our relationship?"

"Do you suck in bed, is that it?"

"No!"

"Then I don't understand! We're gonna fuck for years to come, why can't we start now?"

"Because you put it like that!"

"What, making love? Is that better terminology? Make _love _for years to come?"

"Yes!"

Lizzie sat up, unpinned her hair, leaned close to her boyfriend, and took his bottom lip between her teeth. She looked him in the eye as she bit down slightly, as she undid his bowtie, as she pulled buttons free.

"William Darcy," she said. "I do want to make love to you. I do."

She leaned into his neck, arched herself into his chest, and guided his hand to the hem of her panties.

"But not tonight. Right now, I want you to fuck me, hard. Right now, I want to suck you off while you say dirty things and I want you to bite and I want you to slip what I'm assuming to be your decent sized cock in me. Right now I want you to bend me over a counter and pull on my hair while you make me scream. Right now I'm soaking wet and you need to do something about it."

His fingers moved under lace.

She nibbled his collarbone.

"Is that really so much to ask?"

He slammed two fingers up into her and she gasped, fell into him. His thumb found her clit as she struggled to get his shirt off, struggled to feel as much of his hot skin as possible.

"Shit!" she gasped as his mouth latched onto her neck and his fingers curled inside her.

His free hand grabbed at the zipper on her back with little success.

"Lizzie, get this thing off."

"Do we really need foreplay? Can't we just start?"

He pressed his thumb harder into her clit in response. Her hips jerked up.

"Got it," she said, working at her zipper and then pulling her dress over her head.

"Lizzie," he said when the silk was thrown aside. "How long have you had this lingerie?"

"See what you've been missing?" she grinned. "We need the backseat, now."

He glanced over his shoulder to the small backseat while pulling her closer.

"We're going to need more room."

"William Darcy, you are not putting this off."

"Get in your seat."

"Will! No! So help me God, I will dump you and move to Idaho if you don't sleep with me tonight."

Darcy picked her up and put her back in her seat as she protested, then fished his phone out of his pocket and tossed it in her almost-naked lap.

"Make sure Gigi's out."

Lizzie stared at him, then grinned.

Speed dial, three rings, then a slurry-voiced Georgiana.

"William? Where'd you go?"

"Gigi, are you at the apartment?"

"No, with-"

"Okay, good! Don't come home tonight! Go to Caroline's, or Jane's, just anywhere but here!"

"What, are you okay-"

"Bye, Gigi!"

Lizzie threw the phone down.

Four minutes. Four minutes of driving left.

"Not gonna make it," Lizzie said.

"We'll be fine," Darcy said through grit teeth.

"What if you're not horny by the time we get back?"

"Sentences like that only reduce my enthusiasm, dear."

"Shit," she said. And then her hand slipped beneath her panties. She really couldn't help it, he'd gotten her started and she needed a little something to tide her over.

He didn't really notice until a moan escaped her throat.

"Lizzie Bennet, it's two minutes more, would you please not?"

"Not what?"

He sighed, almost turning a corner on two wheels. "Continue without me."

She grinned, and before he could say a thing, she'd unzipped his pants, fished in his boxer-briefs, and found his erection.

"Lizzie!"

But her lips were already wrapped around him, and she felt him shudder as his foot pressed the gas pedal down harder.

* * *

They never made it to the bed. They never made it out of the foyer. They collapsed the moment the front door was closed, all clothing was strewn aside, and they took only a moment to marvel at each other's forms before scrambling for a condom. Then he was in her, pressing her against a marble floor, his hand on her clit between them. She writhed, she curled, and he hit delicious parts of her she'd forgotten she had. He lifted her back from the cold ground to take her nipple in his teeth, and shivering pleasure shot through her spine as she came. Another few minutes, his teeth on her shoulder, her claws at his back, and she came again, this time with him.

* * *

Splayed out on the floor, they breathed heavily beside each other.

"I don't think I can stand up," she gasped.

"Satisfactory?"

"Will, we could have been doing that for _three months_."

"I'm glad I hadn't forgotten how," he smiled, turning his head to look at her. She smiled back, reached out a hand to smooth down his hair.

He rolled over to her, propped himself up on one elbow, and searched her face while his thumb rubbed her cheek.

"I hope you know that you destroyed my underwear, sir."

"We'll get you more."

"If you're just going to rip it to shreds every time, I might as well just go without."

"I've heard worse ideas," he said, and leaned down to kiss her again. She curled fingers into his shoulder and sighed into him. When he pulled back, though, she saw tension in his jaw as he averted his gaze.

"Will, what is it?"

"You said… you talked about years to come."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

She grimaced. "You know I love you, Will."

He leaned back, away from her. "So you didn't."

"What? Of course I did, Will! God, listen for once!"

She sat up and started to notice the cold of the dark apartment.

"Will. Look at me."

His brow was twisted, but he did.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you, alright? I don't want your previous reservations about money and class and whatever to resurface, so you can forget I said anything if it worried you, and we can slow down again if that's what you want, just don't…I'm serious about you, okay? It took me a while, but I am."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looked at the floor. "Don't doubt that."

And then he was smiling, pulling her into his arms, warming her again.

"I love you, Lizzie Bennet," he said into the hollow beneath her ear.

"I know, Will," she answered as her arms drew him closer.

"I didn't want to scare you off, that's all. That's why I waited."

"William Darcy, if anything, this was definite incentive to stay."

He laughed into her neck. "I'm glad. I just feared I was too invested."

"Silly Will," she sighed, tilting his chin down to find his mouth. His fingers grazed the side of her breast, her hands ran along his sides. And then he was picking her up, carrying her to his room, what was soon to be their room, and as they lay down again and discovered more of each other, slowly this time, he considered the velvet box in his dresser, decided against tonight. Soon enough. She'd let him know when she was ready to move forward, in years to come. They had years to make love and make plans, and they wouldn't fear for a second that the other would stay.


End file.
